Complete Scouting Record
This is a complete list of the players you can scout in this game. I did not collect any of this data. All of the credit goes to No Names, and those who helped him. I put the list on a Google Drive spreadsheet, of which the link is below: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B__ly9Em5OE4TVRzclg2SjI5Nnc/edit A few of these players have valuable star profiles, such as the postseason version of Josh Reddick, Fielding Excellence Adam LaRoche, Golden Offer Phil Hughes, and Transaction Nick Punto. Scout the areas you these players are listed in for a cheap enhancement! 10 normals enhancing a star gives a 10% chance on 1st enhancement, and a 7% chance on second enhancement. All of the data is below. Hope you enjoy! Last Name,First Name,Position,Potential,Team,Area,Location,Energy Required,Slot Allen,Brandon,1B,2,Athletics,2-4,Texas,2,3 Allen,Brandon,1B,2,Athletics,3-3,Texas,2,3 Allen,Brandon,1B,2,Athletics,3-4,Texas,2,4 Alonso,Yonder,1B,2,Padres,19-5,New York,7,2 Alonso,Yonder,1B,2,Padres,3-5,Texas,2,4 Altuve,Jose,2B,3,Astros,20-2,New York,8,2 Altuve,Jose,2B,3,Astros,3-4,Texas,2,1 Amarista,Alexi,2B,1,Angels,10-5,Flordia,4,3 Amarista,Alexi,2B,1,Angels,14-1,Pennsylvania,5,1 Amarista,Alexi,2B,1,Angels,2-3,Texas,2,1 Amarista,Alexi,2B,1,Angels,20-3,New York,8,1 Amarista,Alexi,2B,1,Angels,4-3,Texas,3,3 Amarista,Alexi,2B,1,Angels,6-3,Georgia,3,1 Amarista,Alexi,2B,1,Angels,8-5,Georgia,5,1 Aviles,Mike,SS,4,Red Sox,19-3,New York,7,1 Aviles,Mike,SS,4,Red Sox,20-3,New York,8,2 Aviles,Mike,SS,4,Red Sox,21-5,New York,9,1 Badenhop,Burke,RP,3,Rays,14-1,Pennsylvania,5,4 Bailey,Homer,SP,5,Reds,22-1,Ontario,7,1 Barajas,Rod,C,4,Pirates,19-1,New York,7,3 Barajas,Rod,C,4,Pirates,20-1,New York,8,4 Barton,Daric,1B,3,Athletics,10-1,Flordia,4,4 Barton,Daric,1B,3,Athletics,22-5,Ontario,7,4 Beavan,Blake,SP,4,Mariners,16-4,Pennsylvania,7,2 Bedard,Erik,SP,3,Pirates,12-4,Flordia,6,3 Bedard,Erik,SP,3,Pirates,13-4,Flordia,7,4 Bedard,Erik,SP,3,Pirates,15-5,Pennsylvania,6,3 Bedard,Erik,SP,3,Pirates,17-4,Pennsylvania,8,2 Bedard,Erik,SP,3,Pirates,24-1,Ontario,9,2 Bedard,Erik,SP,3,Pirates,25-3,Ontario,10,3 Bedard,Erik,SP,3,Pirates,28-4,California,9,3 Below,Duane,RP,1,Tigers,14-3,Pennsylvania,5,3 Belt,Brandon,1B,3,Giants,19-2,New York,7,2 Belt,Brandon,1B,3,Giants,23-5,Ontario,8,3 Belt,Brandon,1B,3,Giants,7-5,Georgia,4,1 Belt,Brandon,1B,3,Giants,8-2,Georgia,5,2 Berken,Jason,RP,2,Orioles,12-1,Flordia,6,2 Berken,Jason,RP,2,Orioles,24-5,Ontario,9,2 Berken,Jason,RP,2,Orioles,3-3,Texas,2,4 Berken,Jason,RP,2,Orioles,3-5,Texas,2,3 Berken,Jason,RP,2,Orioles,5-4,Texas,4,2 Berken,Jason,RP,2,Orioles,7-1,Georgia,4,1 Bernadina,Roger,CF,4,Nationals,21-1,New York,9,2 Blackburn,Nick,SP,5,Twins,28-5,California,9,2 Blanco,Henry,C,2,Diamondbacks,2-2,Texas,2,2 Blanco,Henry,C,2,Diamondbacks,20-5,New York,8,4 Blanco,Henry,C,2,Diamondbacks,4-1,Texas,3,2 Blanco,Henry,C,2,Diamondbacks,5-3,Texas,4,3 Blanks,Kyle,LF,3,Padres,13-3,Flordia,7,2 Blanks,Kyle,LF,3,Padres,3-3,Texas,2,1 Blanks,Kyle,LF,3,Padres,7-1,Georgia,4,2 Blanks,Kyle,LF,3,Padres,9-5,Georgia,6,1 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Phillies,11-1,Flordia,5,1 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Phillies,11-3,Flordia,5,4 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Phillies,13-3,Flordia,7,3 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Phillies,14-5,Pennsylvania,5,4 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Phillies,15-5,Pennsylvania,6,2 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Phillies,19-5,New York,7,3 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Phillies,26-2,California,7,2 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Phillies,27-4,California,8,4 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Phillies,5-1,Texas,4,4 Blanton,Joe,SP,2,Philiies,7-1,Georgia,4,3 Blevins,Jerry,RP,2,Athletics,16-3,Pennsylvania,7,4 Blevins,Jerry,RP,2,Athletics,6-5,Georgia,3,2 Blevins,Jerry,RP,2,Athletics,9-1,Georgia,6,3 Bloomquist,Willie,SS,4,Diamondbacks,11-5,Flordia,5,3 Bloomquist,Willie,SS,4,Diamondbacks,24-4,Ontario,9,3 Bogusevic,Brian,RF,3,Astros,14-3,Pennsylvania,5,2 Bogusevic,Brian,RF,3,Astros,17-1,Pennsylvania,8,4 Bogusevic,Brian,RF,3,Astros,26-4,California,7,2 Bogusevic,Brian,RF,3,Astros,29-1,California,10,2 Bogusevic,Brian,RF,3,Astros,29-2,California,10,1 Bogusevic,Brian,RF,3,Astros,29-5,California,10,4 Brignac,Reid,SS,1,Rays,15-1,Pennsylvania,6,3 Brignac,Reid,SS,1,Rays,16-3,Pennsylvania,7,2 Brignac,Reid,SS,1,Rays,26-5,California,7,4 Brothers,Rex,RP,5,Rockies,25-3,Ontario,10,4 Brothers,Rex,RP,5,Rockies,26-4,California,7,3 Buck,Travis,LF,3,Astros,10-4,Flordia,4,4 Burnett,Alex,RP,2,Twins,10-4,Flordia,4,3 Burnett,Alex,RP,2,Twins,24-5,Ontario,9,4 Burnett,Alex,RP,2,Twins,4-2,Texas,3,3 Burnett,Alex,RP,2,Twins,5-4,Texas,4,4 Burnett,Alex,RP,2,Twins,8-3,Georgia,5,3 Burnett,Alex,RP,2,Twins,9-4,Georgia,6,2 Campana,Tony,CF,2,Cubs,14-4,Pennsylvania,5,1 Campana,Tony,CF,2,Cubs,28-5,California,9,4 Campana,Tony,CF,2,Cubs,9-4,Georgia,6,4 Carp,Mike,LF,4,Mariners,20-4,New York,8,4 Carrasco,D.J.,RP,1,Mets,11-5,Flordia,5,4 Carrasco,D.J.,RP,1,Mets,17-1,Pennsylvania,8,2 Carrasco,D.J.,RP,1,Mets,24-4,Ontario,9,4 Cedeno,Ronny,SS,4,Mets,18-2,New York,6,4 Cedeno,Ronny,SS,4,Mets,20-4,New York,8,2 Cedeno,Ronny,SS,4,Mets,21-1,New York,9,4 Chamberlain,Joba,RP,3,Yankees,12-3,Flordia,6,1 Chamberlain,Joba,RP,3,Yankees,14-5,Pennsylvania,5,1 Chamberlain,Joba,RP,3,Yankees,17-2,Pennsylvania,8,1 Chamberlain,Joba,RP,3,Yankees,25-2,Ontario,10,1 Chamberlain,Joba,RP,3,Yankees,6-1,Georgia,3,1 Chamberlain,Joba,RP,3,Yankees,6-5,Georgia,3,3 Chatwood,Tyler,SP,4,Rockies,13-5,Flordia,7,4 Chavez,Endy,LF,4,Orioles,22-3,Ontario,7,1 Chavez,Endy,LF,4,Orioles,9-4,Georgia,6,1 Choate,Randy,RP,4,Marlins,14-3,Pennsylvania,5,1 Cishek,Steve,RP,5,Marlins,27-2,California,8,1 Cishek,Steve,RP,5,Marlins,28-5,California,9,3 Cobb,Alex,SP,4,Rays,24-4,Ontario,9,1 Coffey,Todd,RP,5,Dodgers,28-3,California,9,2 Coghlan,Chris,LF,4,Marlins,12-5,Flordia,6,3 Coghlan,Chris,LF,4,Marlins,24-1,Ontario,9,3 Colvin,Tyler,SP,4,Rockies,12-4,Flordia,6,4 Colvin,Tyler,SP,4,Rockies,20-2,New York,8,4 Colvin,Tyler,SP,4,Rockies,7-3,Georgia,4,4 Colvin,Tyler,SP,4,Rockies,9-3,Georgia,6,4 Constanza,Jose,CF,2,Braves,18-3,New York,6,2 Constanza,Jose,CF,2,Braves,2-3,Texas,2,2 Constanza,Jose,CF,2,Braves,4-1,Texas,3,3 Constanza,Jose,CF,2,Braves,5-4,Texas,4,3 Craig,Allen,LF,4,Cardinals,8-5,Georgia,5,3 Crawford,Brandon,SS,2,Giants,15-2,Pennsylvania,6,4 Crawford,Brandon,SS,2,Giants,2-3,Texas,2,4 Crawford,Brandon,SS,2,Giants,6-3,Georgia,3,2 Cruz,Tony,C,1,Cardinals,13-2,Flordia,7,1 Cruz,Tony,C,1,Cardinals,15-2,Pennsylvania,6,3 Cruz,Tony,C,1,Cardinals,18-3,New York,6,1 Cruz,Tony,C,1,Cardinals,19-4,New York,7,1 Cruz,Tony,C,1,Cardinals,26-1,California,7,1 Cruz,Tony,C,1,Cardinals,28-1,California,9,3 D Los Santos,Fautino,RP,3,Athletics,29-1,California,10,3 Danks,John,SP,5,White Sox,28-2,California,9,2 Davis,Chris,1B,3,Orioles,18-3,New York,6,3 Davis,Ike,1B,3,Mets,14-4,Pennsylvania,5,4 Davis,Ike,1B,3,Mets,16-2,Pennsylvania,7,3 Davis,Ike,1B,3,Mets,19-3,New York,7,3 Davis,Ike,1B,3,Mets,22-2,Ontario,7,2 Davis,Ike,1B,3,Mets,27-3,California,8,4 Davis,Ike,1B,3,Mets,5-3,Texas,4,4 De Aza,Alejandro,CF,4,White Sox,12-2,Flordia,6,3 De Aza,Alejandro,CF,4,White Sox,18-4,New York,6,3 De Aza,Alejandro,CF,4,White Sox,20-1,New York,8,2 De Aza,Alejandro,CF,4,White Sox,25-1,Ontario,10,3 Denorfia,Chris,RF,4,Padres,18-4,New York,6,2 Denorfia,Chris,RF,4,Padres,5-5,Texas,4,2 Derosa,Mark,3B,1,Nationals,14-2,Pennsylvania,5,2 Derosa,Mark,3B,1,Nationals,27-1,California,8,2 Descalso,Daniel,2B,4,Cardinals,21-4,New York,9,3 Dewitt,Blake,2B,3,Cubs,19-2,New York,7,4 Diaz,Matt,LF,3,Braves,15-2,Pennsylvania,6,2 Diaz,Matt,LF,3,Braves,16-5,Pennsylvania,7,3 Diaz,Matt,LF,3,Braves,17-5,Pennsylvania,8,4 Diaz,Matt,LF,3,Braves,26-3,California,7,2 Diaz,Matt,LF,3,Braves,28-1,California,9,2 Diaz,Matt,LF,3,Braves,29-4,California,10,3 Dillard,Tim,RP,1,Brewers,10-5,Flordia,4,2 Dillard,Tim,RP,1,Brewers,23-4,Ontario,8,2 Dillard,Tim,RP,1,Brewers,25-3,Ontario,10,1 Dobbs,Greg,3B,5,Marlins,25-4,Ontario,10,3 Doumit,Ryan,C,4,Twins,18-3,New York,6,4 Drabek,Kyle,SP,1,Blue Jays,12-3,Flordia,6,3 Drabek,Kyle,SP,1,Blue Jays,15-4,Pennsylvania,6,3 Drabek,Kyle,SP,1,Blue Jays,2-5,Texas,2,3 Drabek,Kyle,SP,1,Blue Jays,20-1,New York,8,3 Drabek,Kyle,SP,1,Blue Jays,26-3,California,7,3 Drabek,Kyle,SP,1,Blue Jays,4-5,Texas,3,1 Drabek,Kyle,SP,1,Blue Jays,9-2,Georgia,6,3 Drabek,Kyle,SP,1,Blue Jays,9-5,Georgia,6,4 Duffy,Danny,SP,3,Royals,28-3,California,9,4 Duncan,Shelley,LF,4,Indians,11-1,Flordia,5,2 Duncan,Shelley,LF,4,Indians,17-3,Pennsylvania,8,2 Duncan,Shelley,LF,4,Indians,19-1,New York,7,2 Duncan,Shelley,LF,4,Indians,19-5,New York,7,4 Duncan,Shelley,LF,4,Indians,21-3,New York,9,4 Duncan,Shelley,LF,4,Indians,25-3,Ontario,10,2 Duncan,Shelley,LF,4,Indians,26-2,California,7,3 Duncan,Shelley,LF,4,Indians,4-4,Texas,3,2 Duncan,Shelley,LF,4,Indians,8-4,Georgia,5,4 Dyson,Jarrod,CF,1,Royals,12-3,Flordia,6,4 Dyson,Jarrod,CF,1,Royals,19-3,New York,7,4 Dyson,Jarrod,CF,1,Royals,2-5,Texas,2,4 Dyson,Jarrod,CF,1,Royals,22-1,Ontario,7,4 Dyson,Jarrod,CF,1,Royals,5-1,Texas,4,1 Dyson,Jarrod,CF,1,Royals,7-3,Georgia,4,3 Ellis,A.J.,C,2,Dodgers,11-4,Flordia,5,4 Ellis,A.J.,C,2,Dodgers,2-5,Texas,2,2 Ellis,A.J.,C,2,Dodgers,4-2,Texas,3,1 Ellis,A.J.,C,2,Dodgers,5-2,Texas,4,4 Ellis,A.J.,C,2,Dodgers,8-2,Georgia,5,3 Estrada,Marco,RP,4,Brewers,19-1,New York,7,1 Estrada,Marco,RP,4,Brewers,19-4,New York,7,4 Feldman,Scott,RP,4,Rangers,18-1,New York,6,1 Feldman,Scott,RP,4,Rangers,21-2,New York,9,3 Feldman,Scott,RP,4,Rangers,5-2,Texas,4,1 Figgins,Chone,3B,3,Mariners,11-5,Flordia,5,2 Figgins,Chone,3B,3,Mariners,18-2,New York,6,2 Figgins,Chone,3B,3,Mariners,22-2,Ontario,7,1 Figgins,Chone,3B,3,Mariners,23-1,Ontario,8,2 Figgins,Chone,3B,3,Mariners,24-4,Ontario,9,2 Figgins,Chone,3B,3,Mariners,25-5,Ontario,10,3 Figgins,Chone,3B,3,Mariners,9-3,Georgia,6,1 Flores,Jesus,C,1,Nationals,19-3,New York,7,2 Flores,Jesus,C,1,Nationals,4-4,Texas,3,4 Flowers,Tyler,C,2,White Sox,16-5,Pennsylvania,7,4 Flowers,Tyler,C,2,White Sox,21-5,New York,9,2 Flowers,Tyler,C,2,White Sox,23-2,Ontario,8,4 Flowers,Tyler,C,2,White Sox,9-1,Georgia,6,2 Francisco,Frank,RP,5,Mets,28-4,California,9,2 Francisco,Frank,RP,5,Mets,29-5,California,10,2 Furbush,Charlie,RP,2,Mariners,10-2,Flordia,4,2 Furbush,Charlie,RP,2,Mariners,7-5,Georgia,4,4 Gamel,Mat,1B,1,Brewers,2-2,Texas,2,4 Gamel,Mat,1B,1,Brewers,21-3,New York,9,1 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,10-1,Flordia,4,1 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,11-4,Flordia,5,1 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,14-1,Pennsylvania,5,3 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,14-5,Pennsylvania,5,3 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,2-1,Texas,2,3 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,20-3,New York,8,3 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,22-5,Ontario,7,1 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,24-3,Ontario,9,1 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,26-5,California,7,3 Gentry,Craig,CF,3,Rangers,27-4,California,8,3 Getz,Chris,2B,4,Royals,18-5,New York,6,4 Getz,Chris,2B,4,Royals,20-2,New York,8,3 Goldschmidt,Paul,1B,3,Diamondbacks,18-2,New York,6,3 Goldschmidt,Paul,1B,3,Diamondbacks,21-3,New York,9,2 Gomez,Carlos,CF,3,Brewers,15-1,Pennsylvania,6,1 Gomez,Carlos,CF,3,Brewers,26-1,California,7,3 Gomez,Carlos,CF,3,Brewers,27-5,California,8,4 Gomez,Carlos,CF,3,Brewers,8-4,Georgia,5,1 Gomez,Jeanmar,RP,3,Indians,12-4,Flordia,6,2 Gomez,Jeanmar,RP,3,Indians,13-3,Flordia,7,4 Gomez,Jeanmar,RP,3,Indians,15-1,Pennsylvania,6,4 Gomez,Jeanmar,RP,3,Indians,23-5,Ontario,8,2 Gomez,Jeanmar,RP,3,Indians,27-5,California,8,3 Gomez,Jeanmar,RP,3,Indians,6-2,Georgia,3,2 Gomez,Jeanmar,RP,3,Indians,7-1,Georgia,4,4 Gordon,Dee,SS,3,Dodgers,10-4,Flordia,4,1 Gordon,Dee,SS,3,Dodgers,14-4,Pennsylvania,5,3 Gordon,Dee,SS,3,Dodgers,15-4,Pennsylvania,6,2 Gordon,Dee,SS,3,Dodgers,17-1,Pennsylvania,8,1 Gordon,Dee,SS,3,Dodgers,22-1,Ontario,7,2 Gordon,Dee,SS,3,Dodgers,27-3,California,8,3 Gordon,Dee,SS,3,Dodgers,9-2,Georgia,6,2 Greene,Tyler,2B,2,Cardinals,10-1,Flordia,4,3 Greene,Tyler,2B,2,Cardinals,12-1,Flordia,6,1 Greene,Tyler,2B,2,Cardinals,2-3,Texas,2,3 Greene,Tyler,2B,2,Cardinals,22-5,Ontario,7,3 Greene,Tyler,2B,2,Cardinals,29-2,California,10,3 Greene,Tyler,2B,2,Cardinals,3-4,Texas,2,3 Greene,Tyler,2B,2,Cardinals,5-4,Texas,4,1 Greene,Tyler,2B,2,Cardinals,6-5,Georgia,3,1 Grilli,Jason,RP,5,Pirates,26-3,California,7,4 Gwynn,Tony,CF,4,Dodgers,18-1,New York,6,4 Gwynn,Tony,CF,4,Dodgers,21-1,New York,9,3 Hairston,Scott,RF,2,Mets,11-2,Flordia,5,4 Hairston,Scott,RF,2,Mets,23-3,Ontario,8,2 Hairston,Scott,RF,2,Mets,3-1,Texas,2,2 Hairston,Scott,RF,2,Mets,4-2,Texas,3,2 Hairston,Scott,RF,2,Mets,8-2,Georgia,5,4 Hairston,Scott,RF,2,Mets,9-3,Georgia,6,2 Hammel,Jason,SP,5,Orioles,26-2,California,7,1 Hammel,Jason,SP,5,Orioles,29-3,California,10,3 Hanigan,Ryan,C,4,Reds,20-4,New York,8,3 Hawksworth,Blake,RP,4,Dodgers,29-5,California,10,1 Hayes,Brett,C,2,Marlins,10-4,Flordia,4,2 Hayes,Brett,C,2,Marlins,19-2,New York,7,3 Hayes,Brett,C,2,Marlins,20-5,New York,8,1 Hayes,Brett,C,2,Marlins,22-3,Ontario,7,3 Hayes,Brett,C,2,Marlins,4-5,Texas,3,3 Hayes,Brett,C,2,Marlins,6-3,Georgia,3,3 Hayes,Brett,C,2,Marlins,8-1,Georgia,5,1 Herndon,David,RP,4,Phillies,12-3,Flordia,6,2 Herndon,David,RP,4,Phillies,16-2,Pennsylvania,7,4 Herndon,David,RP,4,Phillies,17-3,Pennsylvania,8,1 Herndon,David,RP,4,Phillies,18-5,New York,6,2 Herndon,David,RP,4,Phillies,8-3,Georgia,5,4 Herrera,Jonathan,2B,3,Rockies,3-1,Texas,2,4 Hinske,Eric,LF,4,Braves,20-1,New York,8,1 Hinske,Eric,LF,4,Braves,21-4,New York,9,2 Hinske,Eric,LF,4,Braves,24-5,Ontario,9,3 Hinske,Eric,LF,4,Braves,6-4,Georgia,3,3 Hughes,Luke,2B,3,Twins,12-1,Flordia,6,4 Hughes,Luke,2B,3,Twins,16-1,Pennsylvania,7,2 Hughes,Luke,2B,3,Twins,17-1,Pennsylvania,8,3 Hughes,Luke,2B,3,Twins,20-2,New York,8,1 Hughes,Luke,2B,3,Twins,22-3,Ontario,7,2 Hughes,Luke,2B,3,Twins,23-3,Ontario,8,3 Hughes,Luke,2B,3,Twins,26-4,California,7,4 Hughes,Luke,2B,3,Twins,29-5,California,10,3 Hughes,Luke,2B,3,Twins,3-2,Texas,2,2 Hughes,Phil,RP,3,Yankees,2-1,Texas,2,1 Hughes,Phil,RP,3,Yankees,4-3,Texas,3,1 Inge,Brandon,3B,3,Tigers,21-2,New York,9,2 Izturis,Cesar,SS,2,Brewers,12-4,Flordia,6,1 Izturis,Cesar,SS,2,Brewers,13-2,Flordia,7,4 Izturis,Cesar,SS,2,Brewers,17-2,Pennsylvania,8,2 Izturis,Cesar,SS,2,Brewers,24-2,Ontario,9,4 Izturis,Cesar,SS,2,Brewers,6-2,Georgia,3,1 Izturis,Cesar,SS,2,Brewers,6-5,Georgia,3,4 Jansen,Kenley,RP,5,Dodgers,23-3,Ontario,8,1 Jansen,Kenley,RP,5,Dodgers,24-3,Ontario,9,4 Jennings,Desmond,LF,5,Rays,27-5,California,8,1 Jennings,Desmond,LF,5,Rays,29-2,California,10,2 Johnson,Elliot,2B,2,Rays,18-2,New York,6,1 Johnson,Elliot,2B,2,Rays,2-2,Texas,2,1 Kelly,Don,LF,3,Tigers,10-3,Flordia,4,1 Kelly,Don,LF,3,Tigers,11-4,Flordia,5,3 Kelly,Don,LF,3,Tigers,14-4,Pennsylvania,5,2 Kelly,Don,LF,3,Tigers,14-5,Pennsylvania,5,2 Kelly,Don,LF,3,Tigers,16-5,Pennsylvania,7,1 Kelly,Don,LF,3,Tigers,23-2,Ontario,8,1 Kelly,Don,LF,3,Tigers,27-2,California,8,3 Kelly,Don,LF,3,Tigers,27-4,California,8,2 Kelly,Don,LF,3,Tigers,29-4,California,10,1 Kotsay,Mark,RF,3,Padres,16-4,Pennsylvania,7,4 Kotsay,Mark,RF,3,Padres,26-2,California,7,4 Kotsay,Mark,RF,3,Padres,27-2,California,8,2 Kotsay,Mark,RF,3,Padres,29-1,California,10,1 Kotsay,Mark,RF,3,Padres,29-3,California,10,4 Kottaras,George,C,2,Brewers,4-3,Texas,3,2 LaHair,Bryan,1B,2,Cubs,5-1,Texas,4,3 LaRoche,Adam,1B,2,Nationals,11-1,Flordia,5,4 LaRoche,Adam,1B,2,Nationals,15-3,Pennsylvania,6,4 LaRoche,Adam,1B,2,Nationals,17-3,Pennsylvania,8,4 LaRoche,Adam,1B,2,Nationals,2-4,Texas,2,4 LaRoche,Adam,1B,2,Nationals,21-5,New York,9,4 LaRoche,Adam,1B,2,Nationals,23-5,Ontario,8,4 LaRoche,Adam,1B,2,Nationals,28-2,California,9,4 LaRoche,Adam,1B,2,Nationals,8-1,Georgia,5,2 LaRoche,Adam,1B,2,Nationals,9-1,Georgia,6,4 LeCure,Sam,RP,4,Reds,10-2,Flordia,4,1 LeCure,Sam,RP,4,Reds,14-2,Pennsylvania,5,3 LeCure,Sam,RP,4,Reds,16-4,Pennsylvania,7,1 LeCure,Sam,RP,4,Reds,23-1,Ontario,8,1 LeCure,Sam,RP,4,Reds,9-2,Georgia,6,1 Lillibridge,Brent,LF,4,White Sox,15-3,Pennsylvania,6,2 Lillibridge,Brent,LF,4,White Sox,26-3,California,7,1 Litsch,Jesse,RP,4,Blue Jays,17-4,Pennsylvania,8,1 Litsch,Jesse,RP,4,Blue Jays,22-1,Ontario,7,3 Lobaton,Jose,C,1,Rays,10-1,Flordia,4,2 Lobaton,Jose,C,1,Rays,11-5,Flordia,5,1 Lobaton,Jose,C,1,Rays,20-3,New York,8,4 Lobaton,Jose,C,1,Rays,21-3,New York,9,3 Lobaton,Jose,C,1,Rays,3-4,Texas,2,2 Lobaton,Jose,C,1,Rays,5-3,Texas,4,1 Lobaton,Jose,C,1,Rays,7-4,Georgia,4,4 Lobaton,Jose,C,1,Rays,8-4,Georgia,5,3 Logan,Boone,RP,5,Yankees,26-1,California,7,4 Logan,Boone,RP,5,Yankees,27-4,California,8,1 Lombardozzi,Stephen,2B,1,Nationals,13-1,Flordia,7,2 Lombardozzi,Stephen,2B,1,Nationals,6-4,Georgia,3,2 Lowe,Mark,RP,4,Rangers,16-3,Pennsylvania,7,1 Lynn,Lance,RP,4,Cardinals,16-3,Pennsylvania,7,3 Lynn,Lance,RP,4,Cardinals,27-3,California,8,2 Maier,Mitch,CF,2,Royals,17-5,Pennsylvania,8,1 Maier,Mitch,CF,2,Royals,24-2,Ontario,9,1 Maier,Mitch,CF,2,Royals,25-5,Ontario,10,4 Maier,Mitch,CF,2,Royals,26-4,California,7,1 Maier,Mitch,CF,2,Royals,6-1,Georgia,3,4 Maier,Mitch,CF,2,Royals,9-2,Georgia,6,4 Marson,Lou,C,3,Indians,2-2,Texas,2,3 Martinez,J.D.,LF,1,Astros,12-2,Flordia,6,4 Martinez,J.D.,LF,1,Astros,13-5,Flordia,7,2 Martinez,J.D.,LF,1,Astros,18-4,New York,6,4 Martinez,J.D.,LF,1,Astros,23-3,Ontario,8,4 Martinez,J.D.,LF,1,Astros,25-1,Ontario,10,4 Martinez,J.D.,LF,1,Astros,3-3,Texas,2,2 Martinez,J.D.,LF,1,Astros,4-2,Texas,3,4 Martinez,J.D.,LF,1,Astros,5-5,Texas,4,4 Martinez,J.D.,LF,1,Astros,7-3,Georgia,4,2 Mathis,Jeff,C,2,Blue Jays,11-2,Flordia,5,1 Mathis,Jeff,C,2,Blue Jays,13-4,Flordia,7,3 Mathis,Jeff,C,2,Blue Jays,18-5,New York,6,3 Mathis,Jeff,C,2,Blue Jays,24-1,Ontario,9,1 Mathis,Jeff,C,2,Blue Jays,25-2,Ontario,10,3 Mathis,Jeff,C,2,Blue Jays,28-3,California,9,3 Mathis,Jeff,C,2,Blue Jays,6-1,Georgia,3,3 Mathis,Jeff,C,2,Blue Jays,7-2,Georgia,4,3 Mayberry,John,RF,5,Phillies,23-5,Ontario,8,1 Mayberry,John,RF,5,Phillies,25-2,Ontario,10,2 McDonald,John,SS,2,Diamondbacks,10-3,Flordia,4,2 McDonald,John,SS,2,Diamondbacks,14-3,Pennsylvania,5,4 McDonald,John,SS,2,Diamondbacks,27-2,California,8,4 McDonald,John,SS,2,Diamondbacks,27-5,California,8,2 McDonald,John,SS,2,Diamondbacks,8-4,Georgia,5,2 McKenry,Michael,C,2,Pirates,3-1,Texas,2,3 McKenry,Michael,C,2,Pirates,4-5,Texas,3,2 Meek,Evan,RP,2,Pirates,13-2,Flordia,7,3 Meek,Evan,RP,2,Pirates,22-2,Ontario,7,3 Meek,Evan,RP,2,Pirates,6-2,Georgia,3,3 Meek,Evan,RP,2,Pirates,7-2,Georgia,4,4 Meek,Evan,RP,2,Pirates,9-3,Georgia,6,3 Mesoraco,Devin,C,1,Reds,18-1,New York,6,2 Mesoraco,Devin,C,1,Reds,29-3,California,10,1 Mesoraco,Devin,C,1,Reds,5-2,Texas,4,2 Mesoraco,Devin,C,1,Reds,8-3,Georgia,5,1 Miller,Andrew,RP,2,Red Sox,17-2,Pennsylvania,8,4 Miller,Andrew,RP,2,Red Sox,25-5,Ontario,10,1 Miller,Andrew,RP,2,Red Sox,9-1,Georgia,6,1 Montero,Jesus,C,2,Mariners,3-1,Texas,2,1 Montero,Jesus,C,2,Mariners,3-5,Texas,2,2 Montero,Jesus,C,2,Mariners,5-3,Texas,4,2 Morales,Franklin,RP,4,Red Sox,10-5,Flordia,4,4 Morales,Franklin,RP,4,Red Sox,15-3,Pennsylvania,6,1 Morales,Franklin,RP,4,Red Sox,24-1,Ontario,9,4 Murphy,Donnie,3B,1,Marlins,11-2,Flordia,5,3 Murphy,Donnie,3B,1,Marlins,13-1,Flordia,7,3 Murphy,Donnie,3B,1,Marlins,16-1,Pennsylvania,7,3 Murphy,Donnie,3B,1,Marlins,17-4,Pennsylvania,8,3 Murphy,Donnie,3B,1,Marlins,3-2,Texas,2,3 Murphy,Donnie,3B,1,Marlins,9-4,Georgia,6,3 Noesi,Hector,SP,3,Mariners,14-2,Pennsylvania,5,4 Noesi,Hector,SP,3,Mariners,15-5,Pennsylvania,6,1 Nunez,Eduardo,3B,4,Yankees,10-5,Flordia,4,1 Nunez,Eduardo,3B,4,Yankees,19-4,New York,7,3 Nunez,Eduardo,3B,4,Yankees,20-5,New York,8,2 Nunez,Eduardo,3B,4,Yankees,21-2,New York,9,1 Nunez,Eduardo,3B,4,Yankees,23-4,Ontario,8,1 Ohman,Will,RP,3,White Sox,10-3,Flordia,4,4 Ohman,Will,RP,3,White Sox,13-4,Flordia,7,2 Ohman,Will,RP,3,White Sox,29-4,California,10,4 Overbay,Lyle,1B,5,Diamondbacks,23-2,Ontario,8,2 Overbay,Lyle,1B,5,Diamondbacks,29-4,California,10,2 Parker,Jarrod,SP,1,Athletics,15-3,Pennsylvania,6,3 Paulino,Ronny,C,1,Orioles,10-2,Flordia,4,3 Paulino,Ronny,C,1,Orioles,13-3,Flordia,7,1 Paulino,Ronny,C,1,Orioles,16-4,Pennsylvania,7,3 Paulino,Ronny,C,1,Orioles,23-1,Ontario,8,3 Paulino,Ronny,C,1,Orioles,28-5,California,9,1 Paulino,Ronny,C,1,Orioles,3-2,Texas,2,1 Perez,Salvador,C,3,Royals,25-2,Ontario,10,4 Pill,Brett,1B,1,Giants,20-4,New York,8,1 Pill,Brett,1B,1,Giants,21-4,New York,9,4 Pill,Brett,1B,1,Giants,4-4,Texas,3,3 Presley,Alex,LF,4,Pirates,11-2,Flordia,5,2 Punto,Nick,2B,3,Red Sox,13-1,Flordia,7,1 Punto,Nick,2B,3,Red Sox,14-1,Pennsylvania,5,2 Punto,Nick,2B,3,Red Sox,23-4,Ontario,8,4 Punto,Nick,2B,3,Red Sox,28-2,California,9,1 Punto,Nick,2B,3,Red Sox,6-4,Georgia,3,1 Punto,Nick,2B,3,Red Sox,7-4,Georgia,4,2 Quintero,Humberto,C,2,Astros,4-5,Texas,3,4 Recker,Anthony,C,1,Athletics,12-2,Flordia,6,1 Recker,Anthony,C,1,Athletics,5-5,Texas,4,1 Reddick,Josh,LF,4,Athletics,13-2,Flordia,7,2 Reddick,Josh,LF,4,Athletics,18-4,New York,6,1 Reddick,Josh,LF,4,Athletics,19-4,New York,7,2 Reddick,Josh,LF,4,Athletics,21-5,New York,9,3 Reddick,Josh,LF,4,Athletics,25-1,Ontario,10,1 Reddick,Josh,LF,4,Athletics,26-1,California,7,2 Reddick,Josh,LF,4,Athletics,28-2,California,9,3 Reddick,Josh,LF,4,Athletics,29-2,California,10,4 Reed,Addison,RP,1,White Sox,7-2,Georgia,4,2 Roberts,Brian,2B,4,Orioles,19-5,New York,7,1 Rodriguez,Henry,RP,4,Nationals,25-5,Ontario,10,2 Rodriguez,Sean,3B,5,Rays,22-5,Ontario,7,2 Rosario,Wilin,C,1,Rockies,19-1,New York,7,4 Rosario,Wilin,C,1,Rockies,5-1,Texas,4,2 Rosario,Wilin,C,1,Rockies,6-2,Georgia,3,4 Runzler,Dan,RP,1,Giants,17-3,Pennsylvania,8,3 Russell,James,RP,3,Cubs,16-1,Pennsylvania,7,4 Russell,James,RP,3,Cubs,17-5,Pennsylvania,8,3 Russell,James,RP,3,Cubs,27-3,California,8,1 Saltalamacchia,Jarrod,C,5,Red Sox,26-5,California,7,2 Sanchez,Freddy,2B,3,Giants,14-2,Pennsylvania,5,1 Santiago,Ramon,2B,4,Tigers,18-1,New York,6,3 Santiago,Ramon,2B,4,Tigers,20-5,New York,8,3 Schierholtz,Nate,RF,5,Giants,27-1,California,8,1 Schierholtz,Nate,RF,5,Giants,28-1,California,9,4 Schneider,Brian,C,1,Phillies,2-1,Texas,2,4 Schneider,Brian,C,1,Phillies,21-2,New York,9,4 Schneider,Brian,C,1,Phillies,4-4,Texas,3,1 Schneider,Brian,C,1,Phillies,6-1,Georgia,3,2 Schneider,Brian,C,1,Phillies,6-4,Georgia,3,4 Schumaker,Skip,2B,5,Cardinals,24-5,Ontario,9,1 Seager,Kyle,3B,3,Mariners,13-1,Flordia,7,4 Shaw,Bryan,RP,3,Diamondbacks,15-1,Pennsylvania,6,2 Shaw,Bryan,RP,3,Diamondbacks,16-5,Pennsylvania,7,2 Shaw,Bryan,RP,3,Diamondbacks,17-4,Pennsylvania,8,4 Shaw,Bryan,RP,3,Diamondbacks,8-1,Georgia,5,4 Snyder,Chris,C,2,Astros,22-4,Ontario,7,2 Snyder,Chris,C,2,Astros,9-5,Georgia,6,2 Spence,Josh,RP,2,Padres,10-2,Flordia,4,4 Spence,Josh,RP,2,Padres,12-2,Flordia,6,2 Spence,Josh,RP,2,Padres,16-2,Pennsylvania,7,1 Stewart,Ian,3B,1,Cubs,11-3,Flordia,5,3 Stewart,Ian,3B,1,Cubs,21-1,New York,9,1 Stewart,Ian,3B,1,Cubs,22-3,Ontario,7,4 Stewart,Ian,3B,1,Cubs,3-2,Texas,2,4 Stewart,Ian,3B,1,Cubs,8-2,Georgia,5,1 Strop,Pedro,RP,3,Orioles,16-1,Pennsylvania,7,1 Surkamp,Eric,RP,1,Giants,11-1,Flordia,5,3 Surkamp,Eric,RP,1,Giants,12-5,Flordia,6,2 Surkamp,Eric,RP,1,Giants,25-4,Ontario,10,2 Surkamp,Eric,RP,1,Giants,8-5,Georgia,5,4 Swarzak,Anthony,RP,4,Twins,13-5,Flordia,7,1 Swarzak,Anthony,RP,4,Twins,7-3,Georgia,4,1 Tazawa,Junichi,RP,1,Red Sox,2-4,Texas,2,1 Tazawa,Junichi,RP,1,Red Sox,4-3,Texas,3,4 Teaford,Everett,RP,4,Royals,11-3,Flordia,5,1 Teaford,Everett,RP,4,Royals,13-5,Flordia,7,3 Teaford,Everett,RP,4,Royals,15-4,Pennsylvania,6,4 Thames,Eric,LF,5,Blue Jays,22-4,Ontario,7,4 Thatcher,Joe,RP,1,Padres,7-4,Georgia,4,3 Valdez,Wilson,SS,3,Reds,11-4,Flordia,5,2 Valdez,Wilson,SS,3,Reds,15-4,Pennsylvania,6,1 Valdez,Wilson,SS,3,Reds,18-5,New York,6,1 Valdez,Wilson,SS,3,Reds,2-5,Texas,2,1 Valdez,Wilson,SS,3,Reds,24-3,Ontario,9,2 Valdez,Wilson,SS,3,Reds,27-1,California,8,3 Valdez,Wilson,SS,3,Reds,28-3,California,9,1 Valdez,Wilson,SS,3,Reds,3-5,Texas,2,1 Valdez,Wilson,SS,3,Reds,7-5,Georgia,4,3 Varvaro,Anthony,RP,2,Braves,10-3,Flordia,4,3 Varvaro,Anthony,RP,2,Braves,13-4,Flordia,7,1 Varvaro,Anthony,RP,2,Braves,7-5,Georgia,4,2 Viciedo,Dayan,LF,1,White Sox,2-4,Texas,2,2 Viciedo,Dayan,LF,1,White Sox,4-1,Texas,3,4 Viciedo,Dayan,LF,1,White Sox,5-5,Texas,4,3 Volquez,Edinson,SP,4,Padres,22-4,Ontario,7,1 Volquez,Edinson,SP,4,Padres,23-1,Ontario,8,4 Volquez,Edinson,SP,4,Padres,25-1,Ontario,10,2 Volstad,Chris,SP,4,Cubs,12-5,Flordia,6,4 Volstad,Chris,SP,4,Cubs,24-2,Ontario,9,3 Volstad,Chris,SP,4,Cubs,25-4,Ontario,10,4 Volstad,Chris,SP,4,Cubs,6-3,Georgia,3,4 Weiland,Kyle,SP,1,Astros,16-2,Pennsylvania,7,2 Wilhelmsen,Tom,RP,4,Mariners,27-1,California,8,4 Wilhelmsen,Tom,RP,4,Mariners,28-4,California,9,1 Wilhelmsen,Tom,RP,4,Mariners,29-3,California,10,2 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,12-5,Flordia,6,1 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,15-2,Pennsylvania,6,1 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,17-2,Pennsylvania,8,3 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,19-2,New York,7,1 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,21-4,New York,9,1 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angles,23-4,Ontario,8,3 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,25-4,Ontario,10,1 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,26-5,California,7,1 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,28-1,California,9,1 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,29-1,California,10,4 Williams,Jerome,SP,4,Angels,7-4,Georgia,4,1 Wilson,Jack,SS,3,Braves,12-1,Flordia,6,3 Wilson,Jack,SS,3,Braves,22-4,Ontario,7,3 Wilson,Jack,SS,3,Braves,23-2,Ontario,8,3 Wilson,Jack,SS,3,Braves,7-2,Georgia,4,1 Wilson,Jack,SS,3,Braves,8-5,Georgia,5,2 Wilson,Jack,SS,3,Braves,9-5,Georgia,6,3 Worth,Danny,3B,1,Tigers,2-1,Texas,2,2 Worth,Danny,3B,1,Tigers,24-3,Ontario,9,3 Worth,Danny,3B,1,Tigers,4-1,Texas,3,1 Worth,Danny,3B,1,Tigers,5-2,Texas,4,3 Worth,Danny,3B,1,Tigers,8-1,Georgia,5,3 Worth,Danny,3B,1,Tigers,8-3,Georgia,5,2 Young,Eric,LF,3,Rockies,11-3,Flordia,5,2 Young,Eric,LF,3,Rockies,15-5,Pennsylvania,6,4 Young,Eric,LF,3,Rockies,17-5,Pennsylvania,8,2 Young,Eric,LF,3,Rockies,22-2,Ontario,7,4 Young,Eric,LF,3,Rockies,24-2,Ontario,9,2 Young,Eric,LF,3,Rockies,28-4,California,9,4